Grantham North Services
Grantham North Services '''is a large service station located on the A1 in Great Gonerby near Grantham, Lincolnshire. It is owned by Moto and is one of the three Moto TRSAs on the A1 (the others are Scotch Corner and Blyth). Facilities and Location '''Forecourt: '''BP, Costa Express, Air1, AdBlue '''Restaurant: '''Burger King, Costa, Costa Express, Eat and Drink Co '''Hotel: '''Travelodge (Book Rooms Here ) '''Shop: '''WHSmith '''Other: '''Children's Play Area, Ecotricity Electric Vehicle Charging Point, Lucky Coin, Picnic Tables, Showers '''ADDRESS: A1 Grantham North Service Area, Great Gonerby, Grantham, Lincolnshire, NG32 2AB Parking Prices *First two hours of parking is free for all vehicles *After two hours, cars pay £12.50 and HGVs pay £20.00 or £21.50 for a £9.00 food voucher. *Prices can be paid using PayByPhone (Location Code is 2440) Trivia The services first opened in the late 1970s as Grantham Services by Trusthouse Forte on what used to be the Gonerby roundabout. Roundabout sites were great for service stations as they provided easy access to all routes and were easily spotable too. The site was branded as Motor Chef as this was the branding that Forte used on their MSAs and large TRSAs like Grantham. Forte, when the services opened, brought in their brands of The Granary, Little Chef, a Forte shop and a some sort of fuelcourt. Motor Chef branding was used on the site up until 1982. At this point, it became Trusthouse Forte branded and then Welcome Break in 1985/86 when they purchased the four Welcome Break MSAs and Happy Eater and thus decided to roll out Welcome Break at their MSAs and TRSAs. A lodge was built at the site too, branded as Travelodge/Welcome Lodge In the 1996, the services were taken over by Granada who replaced the Granary with Burger King but kept Little Chef at the services. In 1998, Granada built a TRSA at Colsterworth, located just south of Grantham and in order to avoid confusion between the two sites, Grantham was known as Grantham North and Colsterworth was sometimes known as Grantham South. In 2007, the roundabout was replaced with a grade separated junction as was the case with many other roundabouts along the A1. Where the services used to be accessed via the roundabout, it is now accessed via the B1174 or the southbound on slip road of the A1. In 2008, the Little Chef closed and was replaced with Costa Coffee. The Travelodge here is very famous because a couple known as David and Jean Davidson stayed here for 10 years as part of their 22 year stay with Travelodge. The room in which they stayed in has been renamed the Davidson Suite. They moved into the Travelodge in 1997 and stayed here up until 2007. Gallery Grantham.jpeg|Grantham North Services 365907999 cd884179a9.jpeg|The former Little Chef 800px-Grantham_BK_inside.jpeg|The Burger King Grantham_Travelodge_refurbishment.jpeg|The Travelodge hotel LON137868.jpeg|The Little Chef in 1991 Alternatives With thanks to Adrian Atkins for the information Category:Services on the A1 Category:Moto Services Category:BP Sites Category:Burger King Sites Category:Costa Coffee Sites Category:Eat and Drink Co Sites Category:Travelodge Sites Category:Former Little Chef Sites